Protein glycosylation is a fundamental process in living organisms. Analysis of the frequency of glycosylation has predicted that more than half of all proteins in nature will eventually be identified as glycoproteins. Without these added carbohydrates, the function of many proteins is aberrant. Complex carbohydrates are involved in cellular communication via cell/cell contact, metastasis (the spread of cancer cells through the body), viral and bacterial adhesion, and binding of toxins to cells. Understanding the roles of carbohydrate biology is crucial to basic health research and to the pharmaceutical industry.
Recombinant glycoproteins represent a major fraction of the active compounds in today's biotech drugs. Examples of therapeutic glycoproteins are recombinant human Erythropoietin (rHuEPO), beta-Interferon, and Follicle stimulating hormone (FSH). While the biological function is typically determined by the protein component, carbohydrates can affect many properties of the protein, which can include, but are not limited to, molecular stability, serum half-life, solubility, in vivo activity, and immunogenicity. For example, hHuEPO, which can be produced in Chinese hamster ovary cells, is used clinically to treat numerous anemias including, but not limited to, those associated with chronic renal failure, HIV infection and some types of cancers. rHuEPO contains several oligosaccharide chains containing sialic acid as the terminal sugar. Removal of the sialic acid residues from rHuEPO results in virtually inactive rHuEPO in vivo due to its rapid clearance. This example shows the importance of a defined carbohydrate structure and pattern for the biological activity of recombinant glycoproteins.
In the past, mammalian, insect, and yeast cells have been used to express recombinant glycoproteins. These cells all have the capability to glycosylate proteins, but they exhibit different patterns of glycosylation than human cells. Because protein glycosylation is an essential process in eukaryotic cells and very complex sugar modifications occur in the different cellular compartments, the manipulation of protein glycosylation in higher organisms is very difficult. Consequently, the use of these types of cells often results in the production of glycoproteins having different carbohydrate structures and patterns, which may lead to serious changes in properties, as described above. These different carbohydrate structures and patterns may in fact lead to the production of recombinant glycoproteins that are completely inactive and useless for the production of therapeutic agents. Consequently, there is a need for methods and systems that can be used to produce recombinant glycoproteins having specific carbohydrate structures and patterns both in vivo and in vitro.
Until recently, glycoproteins were thought to be an exclusive feature of eukaryotic cells. Although protein glycosylation does not take place naturally in Escherichia coli, it is a common phenomenon in other bacteria. Bacteria can tolerate the manipulation of their glycosylation systems and therefore constitute perfect toolboxes for glycoengineering.
Protein glycosylation consists of two main steps: (i) the assembly of a glycan and (ii) the attachment of the glycan to the protein. In most cases, the glycans are sequentially assembled onto a lipid carrier by different glycosyltransferases. This lipid carrier will vary depending on the organism. For example, which is not meant to be limiting, the lipid carrier can be dolichol-pyrophosphate in the membrane of the endoplasmic reticulum of eukaryotic cells and can be undecaprenol-pyrophosphate (Und-PP) in the inner membrane of bacteria. Once the glycans are assembled onto the lipid carrier, they are transferred to target proteins. When the glycans are attached to the amido groups of selected asparagine (Asn) residues, the process is called N-glycosylation. During the process of O-glycosylation, glycans are attached to the hydroxyl group on selected serine (Ser) or threonine (Thr) residues. The transfer of the glycans from the lipid carrier to proteins is carried out by enzymes named oligosaccharyltransferases (OTases).
In conjugate vaccine production, glycoproteins are used as vaccines to help elicit an immune response and provide protection against various pathogens and other ailments. In these vaccines, the attachment of glycans to proteins helps increase the immunogenecity of the glycans. Many techniques are now available to produce such vaccines (Jones, C. 2005 An. Acad. Bras. Cienc. 77(2): 293-324; Sood, R. K., and Fattom, A. 1998 Expert Opin. Investig. Drugs 7(3):333-347; Slovin, S. F., Keding, S. J., Ragupathi, G. 2005 Immunol. Cell Biol. 83(4):418-428). However, when using most of the currently available techniques, it is not possible to control the site(s) on the protein where the glycan will be attached. Furthermore, it can be quite difficult the control the ratio of glycan to protein. These difficulties lead to conjugate vaccines that are heterogeneous in nature, which leads to problems when trying to gain approval for use from health regulatory agencies. The composition of the conjugate vaccines may vary and are often hard to reproduce exactly. Consequently, there is a need for new methods and systems that can be used to attach glycans to proteins in a more controlled manner to improve the production of conjugate vaccines.
The use of bacteria to produce O-glycosylated recombinant proteins has been disclosed by Castric et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,398 (the “'398 Patent”). In the '398 Patent, a multivalent vaccine against Gram-negative bacterial infections comprising heterologously glycosylated pili from Pseudomonas aeruginosa is disclosed. To produce this vaccine, the '398 Patent teaches the introduction into a Gram-negative bacterium, of a vector containing pilA, the pilin structural gene from Pseudomonas aeruginosa, and pilO, the gene from Pseudomonas aeruginosa coding for the protein responsible for the attachment of the O-antigen repeating unit to the pilin subunit. Once expressed, PilO can add the O-antigen repeating unit of the host Gram-negative bacterium to the pilin protein PilA. The O-glycosylated pilin can then be purified from a culture of the transformed bacteria. However, this method and system have many serious disadvantages and limitations. The system taught by Castric relies strictly on the use of the oligosaccharyltransferase PilO. This limitation results in several serious disadvantages. First, the use of PilO severely limits the type of O-antigen repeating units that can be transferred onto the glycoprotein. In fact, PilO can only transfer only small glycans, commonly known by one of skill in the art as oligosaccharides (i.e., glycans having 2-10 monosaccharides). Second, PilO is unable to transfer glycans to internal glycosylation sites in proteins to be glycosylated. In fact, it has been shown that PilO only transfers glycan to a serine residue that must be the C-terminal residue of the protein (Castric, P., et al. 2001, J. Biol. Chem. 276;26479-26485). This clearly imposes major limits on the proteins that can be glycosylated using the system taught by Castric. Moreover, these difficulties can prevent the production of specific vaccines or therapeutic agents due to PilO's inability to transfer larger glycan, commonly known by one of skill in the art as polysaccharides (i.e., glycans having more than 10 monosaccharides). Third, PilO is very difficult to express and purify. This can pose serious limitations when trying to use this system to produce large quantities of glycosylated product for vaccine production.
The system and method taught by Castric in U.S. Pat. No. 6,872,398 have several other limitations. The production of recombinant glycoproteins is limited to in vivo systems. Moreover, both the oligosaccharyltransferase and the protein to be glycosylated must originate from Pseudomonas aeruginosa. These disadvantages can be very problematic, mostly for the production of vaccines or other therapeutic agents.
Consequently, the need has arisen for a method and system that can be used to easily O-glycosylate proteins using a variety of prokaryotic organisms in an in vivo or in vitro manner, while avoiding some of the problems listed above.